The Garden Festival's Ready
by mariana-chan1
Summary: It's the garden festival... it has a concert...seeDs singing... COMPLETE!
1. it’s Irvine we’re talking about

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft!  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
It was a really special day in Selphie Tilmitt's life because it was the Garden Festival! She had put a lot of effort in this year's festival because it will have a huge concert with her friends performing some interesting songs.  
  
The quad was beautiful. It was decorated with her favorite colors sky blue and yellow. Every student of Garden was there. It was a great night even if Seifer Almasy was there.  
  
"Hey Selph! Good job!" said Rinoa, "yeah and thanks Hyne you ordered lot's of hot dogs" added Zell.  
  
"Thanks guys! It's so special for me that you're here and that ALL-looking at Squall- are going to perform" said Selphie "do you think Seifer will ruin it?" Quistis said "Selphie! Don't talk like that of Seifer, I know he made a lot of mistakes but let's give a second chance" "you're right Quis."  
  
"Selphie! Come here you have your speech right now!" shouted Emily, a girl from the committee.  
  
Selphie walked to the stage, cleared her throat and started her speech "First I wanna thank all the people who helped me to decorate this place."  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Second I want to thank all of you for coming, I hope you enjoy it! And last but not least I wanna thank my friends Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, S-Seifer and Squall, who at first refused, I also wanna thank my Irvy poo-everyone glared at him "Hi" said Irvine, everyone looked at Selphie again- for accepting to sing in the concert. OK NOW LET'S GET THE CONCERT STARTED WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone cheered  
  
~Voice in background~  
  
".and now let's give a big applause to Irvine Kinneas!!!!!"  
  
Irvine:  
  
6,7,8,9,10  
  
Irvine Kinneas on a trip would all come in  
  
With a little bit of this  
  
And a little bit of that  
  
You can get what you see  
  
You can see what you get  
  
And I bet that you all a little bit excited  
  
If you want a autograph "honey I can write it!"  
  
I got girls worldwide on the planet  
  
Some called Selphie, and some called Quistis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: what????? Some called Quistis???  
  
Quistis: it's a song.  
  
Seifer: and?????  
  
Quistis: just shut up, honey  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gotta girl in Balamb  
  
I gotta girl in FH  
  
I even gotta girl in the centra continent  
  
I gotta girl right here, I gotta girl right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere.  
  
I gotta girl on the moon  
  
I gotta girl on Trabia  
  
I even gotta girl that likes to dance in the stars  
  
I gotta girl right here, and one right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere  
  
From Balamb Garden to Galbadia Garden  
  
From the Dollet Hotel to East Esthar  
  
From Galbadia to my home Café  
  
That's my way and I do it like day by day  
  
In Centra, Galbadia, Trabia and Esthar  
  
Balamb, Timber I take em all and marry her  
  
Winhill, Shumi, to the girls of Balamb  
  
All around the planet you can be my fantasy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: man.Selphie you ok with this song  
  
Selphie: Zell, it's only a song  
  
Zell: but it's Irvine we're talking about  
  
Selphie: MEANY!!!! -She kicked him in the leg-  
  
Zell: ouch!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gotta girl in Balamb  
  
I gotta girl in FH  
  
I even gotta girl in the centra continet  
  
I gotta girl right here, I gotta girl right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere.  
  
I gotta girl on the moon  
  
I gotta girl on Trabia  
  
I even gotta girl that likes to dance in the stars  
  
I gotta girl right here, and one right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall: (this guy's sick)  
  
Rinoa: Squall!!! Let's dance!!!  
  
Squall: Rin, this song's stupid  
  
Rinoa: I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You and me  
  
No matter where you from baby  
  
No matter where you from baby  
  
Baby only you and me  
  
I gotta girl in Balamb  
  
I gotta girl in FH  
  
I even gotta girl in the centra continent  
  
I gotta girl right here, I gotta girl right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere.  
  
I gotta girl on the moon  
  
I gotta girl on Trabia  
  
I even gotta girl that likes to dance in the stars  
  
I gotta girl right here, and one right there  
  
And I gotta girlfriend everywhere  
  
All the girls cheered at Irvine  
  
Irvine: thank you!!! -He walked down the stage- Do you liked it?  
  
Selphie: I looooooooved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: why do you said Quistis name?  
  
Quistis: Seifer it's a song! S-O-N-G... SONG  
  
Irvine: it was a random name I choose, because I have been planning to say Rinoa -Squall looked at him- but I knew Squall was going to look at me like that -pointing Squall-  
  
Squall: whatever  
  
Selphie: LET'S CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEEEEEEEEEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Voice in background~  
  
"Good job Irvine!!! Now.let's welcome the great."  
  
~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~  
  
You liked it? Hate it? Shall I continue?? Review! Irvine's song was "I got a girl" from Lou Bega.I DON'T OWN IT! 


	2. It scares me to see Seifer like that, ya...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers!!!!  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
~Voice in background~  
  
"Good job Irvine!!! Now...let's welcome the great..."  
  
Selphie & Seifer: GOOD LUCK QUISTY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis walks up to the stage "This is for you...you know who you are"  
  
Trepie #1: That's for me, ya know!  
  
Trepie #2: yeah, riiiiiiiiiight **rolls eyes**  
  
Quistis:  
  
I'm like a begger with no luck  
  
I'm holding signs up  
  
On your streetcorner stops  
  
Like most you try not to see me  
  
You stare straight ahead  
  
Ignore the responsibility  
  
Excuse me. excuse me Seifer  
  
I've been waiting in line  
  
And I'd like to buy some of your time  
  
I'm very anxious, eager, willing  
  
What's you billing?  
  
So please excuse me Seifer  
  
You've got things all wrong  
  
You make if fell like a crime  
  
So don't confuse me Seifer  
  
I've known you too long  
  
All I need is a little of your time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: Quistis.  
  
Zell: this is really.  
  
Seifer: SHUT UP CHICKEN WUSS I WANNA HEAR HER SING!!!!!!  
  
Zell: but I was going to say that.  
  
Seifer: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: (I just wanted to say this song is really good.damn you Seifer)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For most love comes for free  
  
They don't pay the high cost  
  
Of mental custody  
  
I'll pay bail for a guarantee  
  
Please make space for me  
  
In the time yet to be  
  
Excuse me... Excuse me Seifer  
  
I've been waiting in line  
  
And I'd like to buy  
  
Some of your time  
  
I've been saving up my life,  
  
What's your price?  
  
So please excuse me Seifer  
  
You've got things all wrong  
  
You make if fell like a crime  
  
So don't confuse me Seifer  
  
I've known you too long  
  
All I need is a little of your time  
  
What should I do  
  
I'm about to crack  
  
And there's a force  
  
That comes over me  
  
It's almost as if I'm tied to the tracks  
  
And I'm waiting for him  
  
To rescue me  
  
The funny thing is  
  
He's not going to come  
  
He's not going to find me  
  
This is the way I guess it has to be...  
  
A Little of your time  
  
I need a little of your time  
  
Please, a little of your time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: This is awesome!!!! I LOVE IT!!!  
  
Fujin: DUMB. SEIFER.  
  
Raijin: Seifer...stop acting like that, ya know?  
  
Seifer: ...what? **sigh**  
  
Raijin: It scares me to see Seifer like that, ya know?  
  
Fujin: ...  
  
Seifer: **sigh**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So please excuse me Seifer  
  
You've got things all wrong  
  
You make if fell like a crime  
  
So don't confuse me Seifer  
  
I've known you too long  
  
All I need is a little of your time  
  
I'm in line to buy time  
  
I'm in line to buy time  
  
Quistis: thank you!!!  
  
Trepie #1: Instructor this was awesome  
  
Raijin and Fujin kicked Trepie #1 and #2 because they were moving all the students so that Seifer could go quickly towards Quistis.  
  
"QUISTIS!!!!!!!!!! QUISTIS!!!!!!!" Seifer was running towards her "That was so good"  
  
Quistis: thank you, honey  
  
Selphie: GUESS WHO'S NEXT!!!!  
  
Irvine: who?  
  
Quistis: who?  
  
Rinoa: I know!!!  
  
A/N: Excuse me Mister belongs to No Doubt. Review!! 


	3. B Garden Party

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"YEAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! OUR TURN!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted an excited Selphie  
  
(Damn!) Squall thought while walking out of the Quad "SQUALL LEONHART!!!!!!!!! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" shouted Rinoa "I have to do it?" asked Squall "Squall... do it for Selphie, even..." "Yeah, I know even Seifer is singing but also I'm going to sing other song" "me too."  
  
"SQUALL!!!!!!!!!! RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Selphie waving at them.  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall "ok, ok. I'll sing"  
  
The gang walked up to the stage. All the students' cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raijin: This is cool, ya know?  
  
Fujin: CRAZY.  
  
Raijin: ya going to sing?  
  
Fujin: NEGATIVE.  
  
Raijin: Fu you have to sing!!  
  
Fujin: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Voice in background~  
  
"...and now let's give a big applause to Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Zell and our organizer Selphie!!!!!"  
  
B Garden  
  
Get down tonight, uh come on, yeah  
  
uh, get down tonight, uh huh  
  
everybody get down tonight, come on  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
Finally Friday night  
  
Feeling kinda good, looking alright  
  
Gotta get moving, can't be late  
  
Gotta get grooving, just can't wait (hey)  
  
Get the feeling (get the feeling)  
  
Push the ceiling (push the ceiling)  
  
Player hater (player hater)  
  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raijin: look at Seifer Fu!  
  
Fujin: CRAZY.  
  
Raijin: can I take a pic?  
  
Fujin smiled: AFFIRMATIVE. NOW.  
  
Raijin took some pics of Seifer jumping all over the stage  
  
Raijin: hahaha...Seifer's going to die if he sees these pics, ya know?  
  
Fujin: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh, ooh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Ooh, ooh, like you just don't care  
  
Ooh, ooh, it's a party over here  
  
Ooh, ooh, it's a party over there  
  
Quistis's doing her dance  
  
Irvine's looking for romance  
  
Zelll's getting down on the floor  
  
While Selphie's screaming out for more  
  
Wanna see Seifer swing,  
  
Wanna see Squall do his thing  
  
Then we got Rinoa, she's got the flow  
  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
Ooh, ooh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Ooh, ooh, like you just don't care  
  
Ooh, ooh,i t's a party over here  
  
Ooh, ooh, it's a party over there  
  
Ooh, ooh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Ooh, ooh, like you just don't care  
  
Ooh, ooh, it's a party over here  
  
Ooh, ooh, it's a party over there  
  
Rinoa/Quistis/Selphie: Ghetto boys - make some noise  
  
Squall/Seifer/Irvine/Zell: Hoochie mama's - show your nana's ( a a a a a a)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
B Garden (there ain't no party like an B Garden Party, oh)  
  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
All the students cheered.  
  
Selphie: WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: you were great Sefie!!!  
  
Seifer: hey! Do you know were are my dear slaves......err......I mean...... my friends Fujin and Rajin?  
  
Everyone shocked their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Will Fujin sing??? If she does, which song it will be?  
I know this chapter sucked ... anyway...S Club Party belongs  
to S Club 7. You can also request your favorite songs.  
Thanks to all the reviewers!!!! 


	4. Weeheeheehee dee

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"DAMN!! Where are Fu and Raijin?" thought Seifer  
  
In that moment the lights went off.  
  
"Hey! What happened?" asked Selphie "Irvy?"  
  
The lights were turned on  
  
"SQUALL!!! THIS SONG'S FOR YOU MAN!!!" shouted Zell from the stage  
  
Squall slapped his forehead "oh man..." he thought, "Squally this is great let's hear the song!!" said an excited Rinoa.  
  
Suddenly people with drums filled the stage, Irvine and Zell took their mics and started to sing...  
  
Irvine/Zell:  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away  
  
aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away.  
  
Aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away  
  
aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away.  
  
Irvine:  
  
In the Garden, the mighty Garden, the lion sleeps tonight.  
  
In the Garden, the mighty Garden, the lion sleeps tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: that chicken wuss and that cowboy are crazy  
  
Quistis: I like the song  
  
Seifer: you must be kidding, right?  
  
Quistis: why I would be kidding. Seiffy?  
  
Seifer: SHHH!!!! Don't call me like that in front of so many people!  
  
Quistis: you found Fujin and Raijin?  
  
Seifer: nope... I don't know where to look for them!! I wonder what are they doing...  
  
Quistis: perv!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine/Zell  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away  
  
aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away.  
  
Zell:  
  
Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight.  
  
Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight.  
  
Irvine/Zell  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away  
  
aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall: I have to go to rehearse after them I'm going to sing...damn!  
  
Rinoa: you're not going to finish listening to your song LION?  
  
Squall: "hahaha...very funny"  
  
Rinoa: if you have to rehearse you can go! I want to hear a beautiful song Squall Leonhart!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine:  
  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight  
  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight  
  
Irvine/Zell  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away  
  
aweem away, aweem away, aweem away, aweem away.  
  
Irvine:  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away.  
  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away...  
  
"What do you think of our song, Squall? Squall? Hey Rinoa!!! Where's Squall??" asked Zell "He's going to sing next!!!!" answered a happy Rinoa  
  
Irvine gasped, "Squall's going to sing?? Alone?? WOW!!"  
  
"I can't believe puberty boy is going to sing," said Seifer.  
  
" You better not laugh at him or I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Ok?" cleared Rinoa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The lion sleeps tonight belongs to Disney (I think)  
How was it? Good? Bad? Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!  
You can request your favorite songs!!! 


	5. That’s……… That’s……… Squall?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
The lights went off, the music started playing and in the middle of the stage a white light was on...  
  
Seifer: That's... That's... Squall?  
  
Rinoa: **sigh**  
  
Seifer rolling his eyes: definitely! It's Squall.  
  
Rinoa: AAAAAAH!!!!! SQUALL I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Squall was upstage blushing at Rinoa's comments  
  
Rinoa: I LOVE YOU SQUALLY!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis: Rinoa please we want to hear Squall  
  
Rinoa: SQUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: Woman!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Squall:  
  
I would die for you  
  
Lay down my life for you  
  
The only thing, that means everything to me  
  
Cause when you're in my arms  
  
You make me prouder than  
  
Anything I ever could achieve  
  
And you make everything  
  
That used to seem so big  
  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie: oww Irvy... this song's sooooooo sweet!!!! Why you didn't sing something like this?  
  
Irvine: eer... this isn't my style Selph!  
  
Selphie: but... you know everybody has to sing another song, no?  
  
Irvine: other????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall:  
  
On angel's wings  
  
An angelical formation  
  
Angel's wings  
  
Like letters in the sky  
  
Now I know  
  
No matter what the question  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL!!!!!!!!!! **sigh** **drolls**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall:  
  
And I often wondered why  
  
Someone as flawed as I  
  
Deserves to be as happy as you make me  
  
So as the years go by  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
I'll follow you, wherever your heart takes me  
  
Cause you make everything that used to seem so big  
  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: Quistis... could you help me to shut up Rinoa?  
  
Quistis: This song's beautiful!!!!  
  
Seifer: what????? I can do much better than that!!!!!!  
  
Quistis: Seifer?  
  
Seifer: yes Quis?  
  
Quistis: shut up...  
  
"Damn you Squall" thought Seifer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall:  
  
On angel's wings  
  
An angelical formation  
  
Angel's wings  
  
Like letters in the sky  
  
Now I know  
  
No matter what the question  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
Now anyone who's felt the touch  
  
Of heaven in their lives  
  
Will know the way I'm feeling  
  
Looking in my baby's eyes  
  
That's why I can't bare to be too far away  
  
I know that Hyne must love me  
  
Cause he sent you to me  
  
On angel's wings  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped Squall.  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL!!!!!!!! That was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!  
  
"Thanks Rin" said Squall as he blushed  
  
"I can do much better than that!!!! I'll show you!!!!!!!" said Seifer as he left running towards the stage.  
  
"Let's see what he can do!" said Zell as he laughed of Seifer  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Zell... you know... maybe Seifer surprises us... heheheh," said Irvine  
  
Quistis: OK!!!!! STOP TALKING ABOUT SEIFER LIKE THAT!!!!!!! He WILL be great!!!!!!  
  
Zell: geez Quis... don't get mad like that (pss...pss... you're like Rinoa, ya know?)  
  
Quistis: and you're like Raijin  
  
Selphie: STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: I'm going to eat some hot dogs!! Be right back!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Angel Wings belongs to Westlife  
How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Thanks to all the reviewers!!!! 


	6. IT WILL BE GREAT!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"I'M BACK!!!! After eating a hundred of hot dogs I think I can handle Seifer's song," said Zell "it will be interesting" added Irvine  
  
"IT WILL BE GREAT!!!!!!!!" shouted Quistis  
  
"Instructor? You ok?" asked Trepie #1  
  
Suddenly Fujin and Raijin came running to the Quad and pushed Trepie #1 to the floor "where the hell were you? Seifer was looking for you!!!" said Quistis "TRAINING" answered Fujin, "we were in the training center, ya know? Who's going to sing now?" asked Raijin  
  
"Seifer" said Squall  
  
"Fu we should stay to see Seifer singing, ya know?" "AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
Seifer sat down in the middle of the stage and was looking to Quistis "Quistis... this is for you..."  
  
Quistis: oh Hyne... **sigh**  
  
Seifer:  
  
There's something 'bout your eyes  
  
That makes me search my soul  
  
That makes me try to realize  
  
I'm trying to be a better man  
  
You gotta know what's on my mind  
  
I will give you all my time  
  
Oh I feel for you baby yes I do  
  
All I want is you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: hehehehe...  
  
Quistis: ZELL!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?????  
  
Zell: me? Laughing? When??  
  
Quistis looked at Zell with the You-continue-laughing-and-I-kill-you glare "stop laughing and look at the concert Zell!!!!  
  
Zell: but-  
  
Quistis: Zell...  
  
Zell: I-  
  
Quistis: sweetie... I wanna hear Seifer, not you, so please SHUT UP!  
  
Zell: ok, ok, calm down... (women...)  
  
Quistis: SHHH!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
A better place to be around  
  
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind  
  
But will I make it through in time  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man  
  
I've never felt so in love  
  
The way I feel when you touch  
  
Although it doesn't sound that much  
  
All I have to do is look in your eyes  
  
You gotta know what's on my mind  
  
I will give you all my time  
  
I feel for you baby yes I do  
  
All I want is you, oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphe: Irvy you should sing something romantic for me!!!  
  
Irvine: but Selph I've told you that's not my style  
  
Selphie: I WANT A ROMANTIC SON FROM YOUUU!!!!! Please?  
  
Irvine: ok, ok... I'll try  
  
Selphie: YOU'LL TRY?????????  
  
Irvine: ok, ok I'll sing for you something romantic...  
  
Selphie: Tee hee! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
A better place to be around  
  
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind  
  
But will I make it through in time  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
A better place to be around  
  
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind  
  
You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man, alright  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: what do you think of this song Squally?  
  
Squall: it's nice...  
  
Rinoa: it's beautiful!  
  
Squall: **shrugs**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna take you higher  
  
I wanna reach for the sky  
  
I wanna show you fire  
  
I'll never tell you goodbye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raijin: what do you think of Seifer's song Fu?  
  
Fujin: GOOD  
  
Raijin: yeah, I like it, ya know?  
  
Fujin: TRAINING. GOING.  
  
Raijin: ok, I'll kill more monsters, ya know?  
  
Fujin: WE'LL SEE.  
  
Fujin and Raijin left running towards the training center  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna take you higher  
  
I wanna reach for the sky  
  
I wanna show you fire  
  
I'll never tell you goodbye (you're on my mind)  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
A better place to be around  
  
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind  
  
But will I make it through in time  
  
And when I search my soul I find  
  
A better place to be around  
  
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind  
  
You make me wanna be, yeah a better man, alright  
  
You make me wanna be... a better man  
  
All the girls and boys in the quad except some Trepies cheered and clapped Seifer  
  
"owww Seifer... that was... that was. that was great!!!! I LOVED IT," said Quistis as she hugged Seifer  
  
"I knew it!!!!! But thanks Quis" said Seifer.  
  
"Hey!! Where are Fujin and Raijin? They were here when you were singing!!" said Rinoa "they were here? Why they left before I finish?" asked Seifer  
  
"Dunno maybe they were scared of your voi- "SHUT UP CHICKEN WUSS!!!" shouted Seifer  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!!!! RIN!!! You have to get prepared!" said Selphie.  
  
"cya Squally" said Rinoa as she went backstage to change her clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: You make a better man belongs to Five  
Thanks to all the reviewers!!!! 


	7. WOOHOOO! Rin’s doing great

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"Hey Selphie! The festival's great!" said a girl "Thank you, Alice". "ZELL!!!! COME HERE!!!!" shouted Selphie "what do you want?" "Could you go and tell Rinoa if she can hurry up" "Me???" "YES, YOU!! Is there other Zell here?" "No, but... why the hurry?" "Squall told me, he's dying to see her perform," said Selphie pointing to Squall "oh! Alright!" Zell left running.  
  
"Don't worry Squall I'm sure her performance is going to be super" said Selphie patting Squall's back "I know... but I WANT TO SEE HER NOOOOW!!!!!" "Squall? Are you feeling well? Is that you?" "..." Was his only answer, "Yeah, that's you.. IRVY!!!! STOP FLIRTING AND BUY ME A STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!!!!!!!" shouted Selphie to Irvine who was in the other side of the quad "talking" with a girl "ALRIGHT!!!!" also shouted Irvine.  
  
"STOP SHOUTING" shouted Seifer "what have YOU just done?" asked Selphie "..." "HAHAHAHHAHA" "stop laughing, Tilmitt!" Irvine arrived to their table "Here's your ice cream, honey" said Irvine putting the strawberry ice cream in front of Selphie "THANKS IRVY!!! Oh! Look! There's Zell! ZELL!!!!!!" she said waving at him "what did Rinny said?" "uh... she was choosing what she was going to wear" answered Zell "look!!! There she is!!!"  
  
Rinoa:  
  
You are every part of me  
  
And with every breath I take  
  
Your love will light my way  
  
And for every day I live  
  
The promise that I made  
  
Is I will never let you go babe  
  
I swear I never knew love like this before  
  
And for everything you are  
  
I gotta make you know  
  
For your love  
  
I'd give anything for your love (For your love, yeah)  
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone (No)  
  
And forever I'll stand by your side  
  
I just gotta make you see yeah  
  
I only live... for your love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie: WOOHOOO!!! Rin's doing great!!!!  
  
Irvine: Selph, you're going to sing?  
  
Selphie: maybe... who knows?  
  
Irvine: owww... come on... tell me!!  
  
Selphie: I've told you, MAYBE!!!  
  
Irvine: If you sing I wanna hear something like this, ya hear?  
  
Selphie: yeah, yeah... now shut up, please Irvy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I was running out of faith  
  
You still believed in me  
  
And never let me fall  
  
And the times I lost my way  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
And brought me through it all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Seifer: you're speechless, man! Heheheheh  
  
Squall: Seifer...?  
  
Seifer: yeah?  
  
Squall: shut up...  
  
Seifer: LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Quistis: SEIFER ALMASY!!! Behave yourself!!  
  
Seifer: alright, Quisty  
  
Squall: please... shut up BOTH of you!  
  
Seifer & Quistis rolled their eyes: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I swear I never saw it like this before  
  
'Cause baby with your love you gave me  
  
The reason to go on  
  
And for your love  
  
I'd give anything for your love (For your love, yeah)  
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone (Don't you know)  
  
And forever I'll stand by your side  
  
I just gotta make you see yeah  
  
I only live... for your love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall: ... (oh Hyne... I could listen to her forever...)  
  
Seifer: psst...psst... Quis, look at Squall -pointing at him-  
  
Quistis: could you leave Squall alone, Seifer?  
  
Seifer: but it's funny to see him like that... (heheheheheheh)  
  
Squall: could you stop talking? Please? **sigh**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And everything I am  
  
And all that I could be  
  
Would mean nothing now  
  
If you're not with me  
  
Shinin' your light on me  
  
When night is closin' in  
  
When I was weak  
  
You were the one who made me strong  
  
You gave me faith to carry on (ohh)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I didn't thought Rinoa could sing like this  
  
Selphie: me neither!  
  
Irvine: actually, I think none of us knew that  
  
Selphie: maybe Squall knew!  
  
Zell: after all she's daughter of Julia Heartilly, isn't it?  
  
Selphie & Irvine: yeah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I'd give anything for your love (I'd give anything now)  
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone (I'll never make it alone)  
  
And forever I'll stand by your side  
  
I just gotta make you see yeah  
  
I wanna live for your love  
  
Wanna sing for your love  
  
Wanna give your your love  
  
I'd give anything for your love  
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone (Oh yeah yeah)  
  
And forever I'll stand by your side....  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: Thank you...  
  
Rinoa got out of the stage and Squall was waiting for her "That was beautiful Rin" "Thanks Squally"  
  
"RINOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS GREAT!!!!!!!" yelled Selphie "Thanks Selphie!! Who's going to sing now?" "I don't know..." "You don't know????" asked a very surprised Irvine putting his cowboy hat over Selphie's head "No"  
  
"WE."  
  
A/N: For your love belongs to Jessica Simpson... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with that hint (at the end) I think you can guess who is singing in the next chapter. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!! *:) 


	8. ARE YOU READY? LET’S ROCK!

A/N: sorry for the delay of this chapter it's just that I've been too busy with school. I'm going to update more often now. THANX FOR UR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WE"  
  
"FU!!!! RAIJIN!!!!!!!! Where have you been?" asked Seifer "REHEARSING" said Fujin "we've been rehearsing in the trainin center, ya know? We're going to sing, ya know?" said Raijin with his usual speak.  
  
"If you're going to sing you have to go upstage now" said and excited Selphie "AFFIRMATIVE" said Fujin "good luck guys!!!!" said Seifer waving at them.  
  
"I wonder how Fujin is going to sing," said Seifer to himself...  
  
Raijin: ARE YOU READY?!!!!? LET'S ROCK!!!!!!!!! (A/N: Fujin singing is in CAPS)  
  
Alright Fujin keep on rollin' baby, u know what time it is  
  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, SeeDs and cadets, keep on rollin' baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie: WOO HOOOOO!!!!!!! LET'S ROCK IRVY!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: calm down Selphie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
Fujin:  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (WHAT)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (COME ON)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (YEAH)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN'  
  
Raijin:  
  
Now I know y'all be lovin this song right here  
  
R-A-I-J-I-N is right here  
  
People in the house put them hands in the air  
  
Cause if you don't care, then we don't care  
  
1,2,3 times two to the six  
  
Fujin for your fix  
  
Of that Raijin mix  
  
So where the fuck you at punk  
  
Shut the fuck up, and back the fuck up  
  
While we fuck this track up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie: OH HYNE!!!! They can't swear!!!!! There are kids here!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Selphie, calm down as if kids don't hear Seifer swearing all time  
  
Seifer: what are you talking about me?  
  
Irvine: huh... nothing...really  
  
Seifer: I have to take pics of them!!! **starts taking pics of them**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
  
Now move in, now move out  
  
Hands UP, hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
BREATHE IN, now BREATHE OUT  
  
Hands UP, now hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
Fujin:  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (WHAT)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (COME ON)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (YEAH)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN'  
  
You wanna mess with Raijin (YEAH)  
  
You can't mess with Raijin (WHY)  
  
Because we get it on (WHEN)  
  
Every day and every night  
  
And this PLATINUM thing right here (UH, HUH)  
  
Yo, we're doin it all the time (WHAT)  
  
So you better get some betta BEATS and uh, some better RHYMES (DOH)  
  
We got the GANG set, so don't complain YET  
  
Twenty four seven, never begging for a rain check  
  
Old school SEEDS, blastin' out the hot shit  
  
That rock shit, putting BOUNCE in the mosh pit  
  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
  
Now move in, now move out  
  
Hands UP, hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
BREATHE IN, now BREATHE OUT  
  
Hands UP, now hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: come on Squall, let's sing!!!  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Rinoa: owww don't be like that!!!  
  
Squall: ok, but I'm not going to sing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fujin:  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (WHAT)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (COME ON)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (YEAH)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN'  
  
Hey ladies, hey fellas  
  
And the people that don't give a fuck  
  
All the LOVERS, all the HATERS,  
  
and all the people that call themselves PLAYERS  
  
Hot mamas, pimp daddies  
  
And the people rollin' up in caddies  
  
Hey SeeDs, hey cadets  
  
And everybody all around the WORLD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: soooooo Quistis what do you think of your boyfriend's slaves... err... I mean friends song... heheheh  
  
Quistis: very funny Zell Dincht, I think it's nice. Do you know where is Seifer  
  
Zell: there **pointing at Seifer in the first row taking pics of Fujin and Raijn**  
  
Quistis: oh Hyne...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now move in, now move out  
  
Hands UP, hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
BREATHE IN, now BREATHE OUT  
  
Hands UP, now hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
Fujin:  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (WHAT)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (COME ON)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (YEAH)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN'  
  
Now move in, now move out  
  
Hands UP, hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
BREATHE IN, now BREATHE OUT  
  
Hands UP, now hands DOWN  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what ya gonna do now  
  
Fujin:  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (WHAT)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (COME ON)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' (YEAH)  
  
KEEP ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROLLIN'  
  
Fujin: THANKS  
  
Raijin: Thanks, ya know?  
  
"Guys that was the best thing I've hear tonight!!!!!!!" said a very happy (drunk) Seifer. "THANKS" said Fujin  
  
Seifer sat down and someone tapped his shoulder "and what about my song? SEIFFY????" asked Quistis "SHHHH!!!! Don't call me like..." "SEIFFY???? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one Quistis" said Zell while he was eating a hot dog "SHUT UP!!!! CHICKEN WUSS!!!!!"  
  
"STOOOOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!! shouted Selphie "who's next, Selphie?" asked Irvine "Oh Zell!!!!!!!" said with a sweet voice Selphie "yeah?" asked Zell with his mouth full of hot dogs "YOU'RE NEXT!!!!! BACKSTAGE NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zell started running toward the backstage.  
  
A/N: Rollin' belongs to Limp Bizkit...I hope you liked this chapter...  
THANX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!! 


	9. Let me entertain you

A/N: sorry for not updating this story for some months it's just that I couldn't find a song for Zell, I had a list of possible songs but in the end I searched again and found this song. THANX for your reviews!!!  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"HA! I can't believe chicken wuss is going to sing," said Seifer smirking "well, believe it!!!" said Quistis putting her hands on her hips "Now... Seifer... could you get up of the floor?" "Huh...alright... don't get angry" said Seifer getting up.  
  
"WHERE'S ZELL, IRVY????" screamed Selphie looking at Irvine "he should had been out 5 minutes later", Irvine looked at her smiling "I'm going to check, alright?" Selphie nodded.  
  
Irvine went backstage and found Zell sitting on the floor "What are you doing there man? You've got a song to perform" Zell looked at Irvine "I'm a little nervous, look at my hand" said Zell showing his trembling hand to Irvine "well... if that's a little... c'mon on Zell!!! You can do it!! Even Squall sang," said Irvine trying to cheer up Zell "I don't know..."  
  
Irvine looked at Zell "Sooooo I guess it's true" "what?" asked Zell, Irvine looked at Zell trying not to laugh "that you're a chicken wuss" He bursted into laughter "I'M NOT A CHICKEN WUSS" screamed Zell "Hey! I'm just saying what everyone is going to think if you don't sing. C'mon Zell!!! You can do it!!!" "Alright..." Irvine got out from the backstage and stood up in the middle of the stage.  
  
"Now as final performance..."  
  
"Heeeeey he's not the last one!!!!" said Selphie pointing at her. Irvine nodded  
  
"Let's give a big applause tooooo Zell Dincht!!!!!" shouted Irvine and walked down of the stage  
  
Zell jumped over the stage wearing his usual pants, but instead of wearing his usual t-shirt and jacket he was wearing an army green camouflage shirt.  
  
"C'mon people!!!! Are you ready????" shouted Zell  
  
The library girl was in the first row with her friends looking at Zell, "This is your chance, Claire," said one of them.  
  
Zell:  
  
Hell is gone and heaven's here  
  
There's nothing left for you to fear  
  
Shake your ass come over here  
  
Now scream  
  
I'm a burning effigy  
  
Of everything I used to be  
  
You're my rock of empathy, my dear  
  
So come on let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: Heey!!! He's not doing it wrong! It's a good start for him!  
  
Quistis: Seifer could you behave yourself for once?  
  
Seifer: Let me think of it...hmmm... hmmm...  
  
Quistis: could you stop making that sound? It's annoying!  
  
Seifer: like this? Hmmm... ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life's too short for you to die  
  
So grab yourself an alibi  
  
Heaven knows your mother lied  
  
Mon cher  
  
Separate your right from wrongs  
  
Come and sing a different song  
  
The kettle's on so don't be long  
  
Mon cher  
  
So come on let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine: and he thought he was nervous!  
  
Selphie: he's doing great!!  
  
Irvine: yeah, huh... you're next, am I ok honey?  
  
Selphie: yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look me up in the yellow pages  
  
I will be your rock of ages  
  
Your see through fads and your crazy phases yeah  
  
Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep  
  
He popped a pill and fell asleep  
  
The dew is wet but the grass is sweet my dear  
  
Your mind gets burned  
  
With the habits you've learned  
  
But we're the generation that's got to be heard  
  
You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag  
  
You're not going to end up like your mum and dad  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: YEAH! I agree with him when he said that we're tired of teachers  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer "Are you tired of teachers?"  
  
Seifer smiled: huh... of course not of you Quis...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So come on let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you  
  
He may be good he may be outta sight  
  
But he can't be here so come around tonight  
  
Here is the place where the feeling grows  
  
You gotta get high before you taste the lows  
  
So come on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: Let me entertain you!!! Squally sing!!!  
  
Squall: I don't want!  
  
Rinoa: what do you think of Zell's song?  
  
Squall: It's nice  
  
Rinoa: it's nice?? It's the best song he could ever have chosen!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you (entertain you)  
  
So come on let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you (entertain you)  
  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
  
(Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
  
The entire quad cheered and clapped Zell; he even caught some flowers someone threw over the stage. "Thanks"  
  
He walked down the stage and a girl approached him "Great performance" "Thanks... huh... Claire?" said shyly Zell, Claire looked down "yeah, that's my name" Now she looked at him "I just wanted to tell you that you were great up there" "Thanks again" "well, bye Zell! Oh! Tell Selphie the festival's a blast," said Claire while she walked towards a group of girls "I will!!" shouted Zell  
  
When Zell arrived to his table everyone congratulated him for his performance, even Seifer "That was great chicken but you couldn't beat mine" said Seifer "Ok, ok now it's my turn!!!" said Selphie "Bye!" Selphie got up the stage and disappeared behind a blue curtain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so? What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Review!!!  
  
"Let me entertain you" belongs to Robbie Williams 


	10. Girls just want to have fun

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII!!!  
  
A/N: Thanx a lot for your reviews!!  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
"I can't wait!! When is Selphie going to get out?" said a desperate Irvine "yeah, and she was complaining because I delayed a little" said Zell taking a sip from his soda.  
  
Seifer sat next to Irvine "Hey cowboy it looks like your girl is the real chicken wuss after all...hehehe" "C'mon Seifer! Stop being like that!" said Zell "you're not going to tell me what I have to do!! Chicken wuss!!!" replied angrily Seifer while he stood up "STOP CALLING ME CHICKEN WUSS, LAPDOG!!!!" said Zell, also, standing up.  
  
Irvine stood up "Seifer! Zell! Could you two shut up, stop fighting and sit down? Please?" asked Irvine "B-B-But he's calling Selphie a chicken wuss!!" said Zell "Please Zell..." said Irvine "Alright..." said Zell sitting down looking at Seifer furiously "Stop looking me like that chicken..." Irvine "PLEASE!!! SIT DOWN!!" shouted Irvine, Seifer sat down.  
  
A girl got out from the backstage and stood up in the edge of the stage "Now let's receive with a huge applause to our dear Selphie" She got out of the stage and Selphie walked out from the backstage  
  
"FINALLY!!!!! THANKS HYNE!!!" shouted Irvine.  
  
"This song is for all the girls here!! C'mon!!! Throw your hands up in the air!!! Scream!!!!!" yelled Selphie  
  
Selphie:  
  
I come home in the morning light  
  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
  
And girls they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: wow! This song's great!!!!  
  
Squall: for girls...  
  
Rinoa: don't be like that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
  
But girls they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa and Quistis were hugging each other: GIRLS! WANNA HAVE FUN!  
  
Seifer: they're crazy!!! Hey Quistis come here!!!  
  
Quistis: shut up!!  
  
Squall: It wouldn't be weird if Quistis casted silence on you Seifer  
  
Seifer: shut up puberty boy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all they really want  
  
Some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Girls - they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine: oh Hyne this is great!!  
  
Zell: ow c'mon! It can't be that great! I think Quistis performance was b-  
  
Irvine: don't you dare to say somebody else performance was better!!!!  
  
Zell: but seriously...  
  
Irvine: ZELL!!!!! CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: but...  
  
Irvine casted silence on Zell  
  
Zell: ...  
  
Irvine: **drools**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: look!! Chicken wuss is silenced!!!  
  
Squall: Seifer... really shut up!!!  
  
Seifer: you like this song, don't you?  
  
Seifer started to imitate Selphie's voice "Girls, they want to have fun, heheheh" Irvine heard him "SILENCE" Seifer looked at him "..." Squall smiled "Thanks Irvine!"  
  
Irvine smiled at Squall "Your welcome, man!" he shouted  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all they really want  
  
Some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Girls - they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
  
They want to have fun,  
  
they want to have fun...  
  
The entire quad cheered and clapped Selphie "Woohoo!! Tee-hee!! Thanks!!" shouted excitedly Selphie.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis ran to the stage and hugged Selphie "It was great Selphie!" said Rinoa "yeah, you couldn't chose a better song" complimented Quistis "Thanks girls!"  
  
Squall, Irvine and Zell and Seifer, both silenced walked towards Selphie "Honey, that was great! I loved it!!" said Irvine as he kissed her; she giggled "Thanks Irvy!!"  
  
Squall gave Selphie a quick hug "Good work, Selphie. The festival has been great!"  
  
Seifer and Zell were standing between Rinoa and Irvine making signals so that somebody could cast 'Esuna' on them "Alright... alright... I will cast esuna, Squall help me I'll cast on Zell and you on him" said Irvine as pointed Seifer "Ok," said Squall.  
  
Irvine and Squall casted 'esuna' on them "Thanks" said Zell and Seifer in unison.  
  
"Selphie this was the last performance?" asked Rinoa "Yes, I had an special guest but it seems that he couldn't make it... " said sadly Selphie. "Soo... you're going to said the festival's over?" asked Quistis "yeah, I'm going now. Wait me here" said Selphie to her friends as she walked up the stage.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Review!!!  
'Girls just want to have fun' belongs to Cindy Lauper 


	11. It's my turn!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A/N: THANX TO ALL THE REVIWERS!!!!!  
  
The Garden Festival's Ready  
  
Selphie walked up to the stage to announce that the festival was over when a man dressed in blue pants, white shirt and brown jacket walked into the quad running "IT'S MY TURN!!! IT'S MY TURN!!!"  
  
'Oh No!' thought Squall covering his face. All the students turned and saw no other than President Laguna Loire walking up to the stage "SIR LAGUNA!!! YOU ARRIVED!!!!" yelled excitedly Selphie. "Sorry for coming late it's just we had a problem with the"- "Don't worry Sir Laguna -said Selphie- Now students of Balamb Garden let's give a big applause to SIR LAGUNA!!!!"  
  
Selphie walked down of the stage and sat down with her friends "Honey, he was the special guest," asked curiously Irvine, Selphie nodded.  
  
Laguna cleared his throat "Ok... this song is dedicated Raine, who is in heaven now..."  
  
A loud 'owww' could be heard of all the students in the quad.  
  
Laguna:  
  
I sit and wait  
  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
  
And do they know  
  
The places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
'cause I have been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
  
And I feel that love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: Your father is sooo sweet, Squall  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Rinoa: owww don't be like that!! -punching softly his arm-  
  
Squall: ok, ok... sorry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call  
  
She won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: Quistis, let's go?  
  
Quistis: Seifer... please  
  
Seifer: c'mon! Let's go!  
  
Quistis: Seifer, the festival's going to end in some minutes!  
  
Seifer: ok, ok... I'll wait  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one-way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She brings flesh to my bones  
  
And when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie: SIR LAGUNAAAAAAA YOU'RE GREEEEAAAAAAT!!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Selphie! Stop shouting!  
  
Selphie: But Irvy, he's great!!! You're jealous?  
  
Irvine: Me? Jealous? Never!  
  
Selphie: If you say it...  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call  
  
She won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
"Thank you very much!" said Laguna when his song was over. The entire quad cheered and clapped Laguna.  
  
Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis ran towards Laguna to congratulate him with Irvine, Squall, Seifer and Zell behind them. "Good performance Sir Laguna" said Selphie, "it was a great song Sir Laguna," said Quistis hugging Laguna.  
  
Irvine hugged Selphie and placed his cowboy hat over Selphie's head "Are you going to announce this is over?" asked Irvine "yeah, wait for me here, ok?" asked Selphie "Alrighty!" answered Irvine.  
  
Selphie walked up to the middle of the stage, all the students looked at her "WOOHOOO!!!! I can't believe this is over... well... I hope you've liked the festival. Thanks to everyone for coming and, again, thanks to Rinoa, Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Laguna, Fujin Raijin, and to my dear Irvine for the great performances they have had. A big applause for them!" All the clapped cheered, "Also thanks to the festival committee, without you none of this couldn't have been possible"  
  
Irvine walked up the stage "C'mon Selphie! Don't be so modest because also thanks to you the festival's been a blast... sooo c'mon everybody!! Let's give a big applause to Selphie!!!!" The entire quad cheered and clapped Selphie.  
  
"Tee hee! Thanks, thank you everyone!" said Selphie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you've liked this chapter!! Angels belongs to Robbie Williams.  
  
THANX a lot to all the people listed above ^_^ for reviewing my fic. I hope you liked it! THANX!! YOU'RE GREAT!!!  
  
- XxMazLeonhartxX  
  
- PrincessMercury  
  
- ticklish  
  
- Cherry6124  
  
- thugstra  
  
- Treegurl  
  
- "..."  
  
- The Great Zantetsuken  
  
- endless_sorrow  
  
- real-sweetie-fantasy  
  
- Lenathebornadventurer  
  
- RadicalEdward6  
  
- Selphie-ish Steph  
  
- phrozen-heart  
  
- ChibiYunie 


End file.
